The long term goals of the proposed research program are to define the biochemical and immunological properties of the herpes simplex virus (HSV) glycoproteins and to elucidate their pathway of synthesis within the infected cell. Such an approach will provide a bettwe understanding as to the role which each of the HSV-specific glycoproteins play within the infected cell, the transformed cell and in the immune response to virus infections. In the proposed study several approaches will be used to response to virus infections. In the proposed study several approaches will be used to accomplish the objectives. First, the HSV-1 and HSV-2 glycoproteins will be characterized and compared biochemically through peptide analysis and preliminary characterization of the carbohydrate portion of the glycopeptide. Immunological properties of the HSV-1 and HSV-2 specific glycoproteins will be compared as well as the immunological reactivity of the tryptic peptides. In addition, the antigenic specificity of the partially glycosylated intermediates will be studied using monospecific rabbit sera as well as monoclonal antibody preparations. Studies on the mechanisms of virus glycoprotein synthesis will be approached through the use of inhibitors of carbohydrate metabolism as well as temperature-sensitive mutants defective in glycoprotein synthesis at the nonpermissive temperature. The possibility that a "matrix-like" protein interacts with the HSV-specific glycoproteins will be studied using certain crosslinking reagents. Approaches will be employed to obtain direct identification of the presence of HSV-specific glycorpoteins on the surface of HSV-transformed cells and the isolation and characterization of these proteins will be attempted. The role of each of the HSV-specific glycoproteins in the immune response will be studied through the development of assay procedures which will detect antibodies within human sera to each of the HSV-specific glycoproteins. Finally, studies to define the role which individual HSV-glycoproteins play in the induction of the cell-mediated immune response will be conducted.